


If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?

by Alieroway



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chance Meetings, Eventual Smut, Fate, Highschool AU, M/M, prompt, second halfs, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alieroway/pseuds/Alieroway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is tired of being the only one besides Frank who hasn't found his other half.<br/>(or the one that when you meet the person your destined to be with, your chest literally glows)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The ugly truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inubz101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inubz101/gifts).



> Prompt by inubz101.^V^

Patrick's POV

I wander down the empty streets. It's all I can do to clear my mind on the nights when I can't sleep. I feel the cold air sting my lungs, and breathe in harshly, revelling in the fact that I'm alive. But as the sun starts to collide with the moon's gentle rays, my thoughts catch up to me, just like they always do around this time in my walk.

Why me? Why must I be alone? Will I ever find my other half? Did God make me a some kind of sick joke? I can just imagine him looking down from the sky and chuckling, "Stop looking fat boy, you'll never find anyone." Not like I believe in God anyways but.....eh you know the point.

My father despises me; calls me abnormal. My mother doesn't look at me the same way she used to, when I was just a little boy and too young to find the one. But now I know....I'll never find the one. My sister Alice always looks at me with....I don't know, this sense of sympathy. Of course, she's already found her half, Brian. I like Brian though, and although very jealous, I'm very happy for them. Everyone finds their halfs at or extremely around the age of 15. That's just how it works. I'm 17 years old. 

Frank hasn't found his other half either. We tried to date before, I remember, in Freshman year. Everyone else had found their halves over the Summer so we kind of just looked at each other and said, "Hey, we're both the only ones alone in this school, we must be for each other, right?" Wrong. For one, our chests didn't glow. For two, we might love each other, but it's platonic. VERY platonic. I think if I ever saw Frank with his shirt off, I would bleach my eyes or something equally as dramatic as that. Not saying that Frank is ugly but NO. That's kind of how it is in this kind of society. Someone might strike you as pretty but not PRETTY you know? Feelings like that, those really strong feelings, are reserved scientifically, like in your anatomy scientifically, for your half. Everyone thought we were crazy. You don't just date someone who isn't your other half. It's not exactly a law but it might as well be. Our parents were worried, the teachers always pulled us aside to talk to us about breaking up, we got pushed against the lockers for being "freaks". We ended up breaking it off in the 2 weeks we were dating. Not because we were pressured to, but because we knew it wasn't right; we weren't for each other.

Frank and I sit mostly alone, only really having 4 other friends. Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun, Ryan Ross, and last but definitely the craziest, Brendon Urie. Josh and Tyler paired up, they were for each other. They had found their halves. Same with Brendon and Ryan. It kind of made me want to cry every time I saw them looking into each other's eyes, like there was nothing else to look at in the world and that they didn't mind that. I envy them a little bit.....OK a lot a bit. But Frank does too!!! Yes, he does too. 

I turn the corner and my house comes into view. It's around 5, I can tell, I've learned to read the sun and shadows from my long drawn experience out here on my troubled-thought walks. That's a little sad, isn't it? That's how I feel. Sad..lonely.......

I unlock my door slowly and make my way inside. It's much warmer inside, and I kind of hate it. The cold makes me feel real in a sense. This place makes me feel like a rat in a cage (don't miss that reference). I step quietly upstairs to my bedroom, trying not to stir anybody from their slumber. I slip in my room. It's already too early I can't go to back to sleep now. I look in my mirror. Yup, clear signs of sleep deprivation. Yippee.

Time to get ready for hell aka high school......


	2. The new kid on the block (don't miss that reference)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new kid guys.....several new kids????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!!!!! ILY

Patrick's POV

The walk to Hell is a really long one, the rays of the sun harsh now compared to the night, burning my white-ass skin. I wonder if I have enough time to say hello to Frank this morning. My dad kind of kept me in to lecture me about table manners or something. He wouldn't ever do that to Alice. Just me, the disappointment. It's not like it's really my fault though. That's what bothers me the most I think. I did nothing to deserve this fate.

I enter Hell, immediately being pushed against a locker by this jock named Cody. Of course, right? The fat, lonely kid gets bullied by a bulky stupid jock. Well that's just the way it goes for guys like me I guess. The stupid 90's movie cliche. "Hey fatso what's up?" he snarls. "H-Hey dude, le-leave me alone." I say oh-so cleverly. "Oh, so the fatso wants to talk tough huh? Well, too bad you don't have anyone who cares enough to save you." He reached into his pocket "See....I've got this knife in my pocket here. Wanna see it?" I shook my head no. "You sure? Cause that's what people are asking for when they try to talk to Cody that way." "O-O-Okay s-sorry man." I'm kind of terrified of him, even if he does talk about himself in the third person. He backs off. "apology accepted. See, Cody's got sympathy for lonely little dwarfs like you." "O-Oh, thanks man s-sorry it w-won't happen again." He leaves, pushing a couple other kids as he stalks off to class.

He has a half. Don't know why he does, but he does. Why him but not me, right?

I hurry to the old oak tree in the quad and immediately see Josh's red hair. I make my way over, plopping in between Ryan and Tyler. "Hello." I greet. "Um...Hey dude, was Cody giving you trouble?" Ryan asks. I shrug. "Nahhhh I'm fine. I'm too sexy, he can't touch this." I'm actually still shaking from fright. But I like to be the reason that my friends don't worry so much.

Frank runs up and plops on my lap. "HEYYYY!!!!!!" "Hi Frank." I whine. Because ouch. "Dude did ja here? Did ja, Did ja, Did ja?" "Ummmm... about what?" "You really didn't?!?!" he asks excitedly. He really knows how to keep me anticipating.

"No, I didn't. Now will you tell me?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"I don't know Pattycakes, it might be too intense for you..."

"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME ALREADY PLEASE??"

"Are you sure?"

"YES I'M SURE NOW WILL YOU TELL ME BEFORE THE BELL RINGS?!?!" And just like that the bell rang.

Frank jumped up and started to speak so fast that I barely caught what he was saying, "There's three new students coming tomorrow. They all live together I guess. Their names are Pete, Gerard, and Mikey. See ya!" and like that, he was gone, leaving me awestruck and wondering.

Why is Frank so excited? Does he- Does he really think that one of those people could possibly be his half? Yeah, right. They all probably had their halfs....I kinda feel like going home and pouting in the corner. Poor Frank. I guess he has yet to figure out how the real world works. I could have sworn that Frank already knew.... I thought that if anyone ever went through what me and Frank were going through, they would give up. Just like I did.... I have no more hope. I'll die alone I suppose....

Maybe it's not all that bad. I've always had a liking to cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How bout that huh? Gerard, Mikey, AND Pete. More action next chapter!!!!


	3. The Pros and Cons of Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Pete POV mostly telling his story and junk :P Please comment for more!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who encouraged me to NOT throw myself down the stairs. XD

Pete's POV

I remember the day my parents gave me up. I was 10.  
It was two weeks before my birthday, and they told me that they were giving me to a foster home.  
I remember having to watch as they signed the forms. Their eyes were cold and avoiding me. I couldn't decide if they felt guilty or not.  
I remember crying and pleading, but they never flinched as they signed their names.

It's not like I never expected it. Looking back even now, I could identify the signs.   
Me and my parents never had much of a relationship. I remember every conversation leading to fighting and yelling. I remember our attempts at being a normal family were horribly awkward. I knew that our family had problems. I just never would have thought that the problem was me. I was holding them back from being happy.  
But I pleaded because I was scared. Where was I going to live? Would I be hated wherever I ended up too? Would even the Foster Home give me up?

I remember wishing that I was never born. Maybe instead, someone else would have been born. A different kid, that made them happy.

When I was 11 some adopters visited the home. It was a weekly thing for adopters to visit. The adopters that visited that day were named Donna and Donald.  
Their son, Mikey, took a liking to me. And then I was being adopted. Out of all the kids in the home, I was being ADOPTED. And I was scared. So scared. But Donna and Donald were so kind to me.  
Kids in the home had told tales of Foster parents. A kid named Andy Beirsack was adopted the year before and everyone told stories that his Foster mother was a witch that boiled him and ate him. But now I was sure that his mother was probably a great women. Kids in Foster homes are just scared to be adopted, in fear that another set of parents would abandon them. I know that's how I felt. I was always worried, "Would they give up on me too?" But Donna and Donald changed my outlook on Foster parents. They were always encouraging and never gave up on me. 

When I was with my biological parents, I didn't have any siblings. But now I was blessed with two brothers, Mikey and Gerard. I felt the feeling of finally having a big happy family and I thought, "Maybe my parents giving me up was what was best for me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." And I thanked my biological parents everyday inside my mind, for blessing me with the life that I have now.

When Mikey turned 15, things started to change. He brought home Ray Toro, this guy from school. And he was babbling about "halves" and "fate and destiny when you turned 15". And I was like "What is he on about?" See, I was going to turn 15 in a couple of months, and Gerard was already 16. Then Donna and Donald went on to telling me about halves. Having a half sounded amazing. I wanted one. I was confused as to why Gerard didn't have one. Donna sighed and said, "Sometimes it doesn't happen to people when they turn 15. It's very uncommon not to, but some people don't. It's just not their time." I was still confused. 

I hoped that I would find my half. I kept that hope until a few months after my 15th birthday. And then it clicked. I wasn't gonna find my half. I was just like Gerard. Gerard put his hand on my shoulder and sighed, "We could be alone together, Petey. It's not that bad being alone. You could always talk to me if you need any support, bro." I was devastated. Donna and Donald were sympathetic and supportive. Why was I alone? What happened wrong with me and Gerard that inflicted this upon us? I was so confused. Mikey spent less and less time with me. I was angry with him and Ray. It wasn't like I didn't like Ray. He was actually super awesome. He has good hair, that kid. But I was definitely jealous. Very angry and jealous.

But soon, I gained back some of my confidence and I was able to brush off the harsh comments of kids at school. Adopted and lonely aren't very good qualities to have at my school, not if you don't want any trouble with anybody.

And then Donna and Donald were talking about moving to Belleville, New Jersey from our humble home in California for some kind of job opportunity. I was horrified and so was Gerard. But nothing we could say would stop them from initiating the moving process. Ray's parents took measures to move with us. They were too happy for Ray and Mikey. Happy and proud. 

I was furious. How could they just put me and Gerard back in the situation that took so long to fade away?

Pretty soon, we moved. Donna and Donald let us all stay home for two months before we went to school so we could get used to things in Belleville. We were on independent study but soon Donald was fed up with us being couch potatoes and all and told us that next week we were attending Belleville highschool.

He said that six days ago. Tomorrow is Tuesday, and also our first day of school. I go to bed early, too hurt to look my parents in the eyes. 

I go to bed with tears drying on my cheeks, and my dreams clouding with thoughts of California, stability, and crushed wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add Ray Toro/Mikey Way Ooopssss. :3 How do you like this so far? Tell me your thoughts! Was it a good chapetr? Still need some improvements? Tell me!


	4. What's this? There's magic in the air!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been waiting so, here it is. Next chapter will be the last guys!

Patrick's POV

I startle out of sleep in the middle of the night. My cell phone is ringing. Who the hell is calling me at 2:00 o'clock in the morning? I pick up, saying a little groggily, "Hey whoever this is, I don't really care, but what the fuck are you doing up waking me up from my minimal amount of slumber?"  
Frank sniffles on the other line. "Hey Patrick, I'm sorry, I'll just go.." "No!" I say. Frank's obviously been crying. "What's up Frankie? You alright?"  
Another sniffle. "No, it's okay Patrick. I'll let you get some sleep. Goodn-" "No, Frankie! Stay on, Please!" "Okay Patrick. Tell me when you get sick of me?"  
I snort a little. "Now who could ever get sick of you Frank?" Frank sighs. "That's kind of the problem. My parents can.." I shift a little, laying on my back to stare at ceiling.  
"What happened Frank?" I'm perfectly awake now. But I'm not bothered. Poor Frankie. His parents are real assholes most of the time. He's almost always crying when he tells me about them.

"They told me I was useless. That no wonder I haven't been paired yet. I'm disappointing..." He broke off to sob. "They just don't c-care about me."  
"I care about you."  
"You do?"  
"Of course I do. Would I ever lie to you?"  
"No."  
"I'm glad you trust me Frankie."  
"You're too innocent to lie Pattycakes."  
"Ah, there goes my Frankie." I smile and I can hear Frank's smile in his words.  
"I like how you didn't get mad at me that time."  
"I never get mad at you, Frankie. Just....annoyed? I don't know." Franks laughs.  
"Yeah, you're too innocent for anger too."  
Frank yawns, "It's late Pat. I'm sorry I woke you."  
"Hey! Don't ever apologize for needing me. I need you just as much as you need me. I'll always be here for you."  
"I love you, Pattycakes."  
"I love you too Frankie ma' boy."  
I hear shifting on the other end. "I'm laying down now." Frank announces.  
"Well that's.... ummmm...Cool?"  
Frank giggles. "Talk to me until I fall asleep? I don't wanna think about anything alone for the rest of the night."  
"Ofcourse."  
"Do you-ugh never mind."  
"What Frank?"  
"D-do you ever think we'll find our halves?"  
"I know you will Frank. You're so bombastic and lovable, I'm really confused as to why you're not paired yet."  
"If that stuff was true, I would be paired already."  
"Like I said, I'm confused at that fact. But you know what I think?"  
"What?"  
"I think that since you've waited this long, you're half and you will be stronger than any other relationship ever existing."  
"You think so Pat?"  
"Yeah. I really do."  
I hear Frank sigh dreamily at that. "That'd be the day, wouldn't it?"  
"Yessir, it would."  
"I wish you were here to cuddle with me. I need cuddles!" Frank whines.  
"Me too Frank. I need them!" We giggle silently.  
"What about you Patrick?"  
"What about me?"  
"Well you're not gonna be alone if I'm not."  
"I don't know Frankie. I've kind of given up.."  
"Patrick listen to me...Don't ever give up. Always have hope. One day I'll be saying 'I told you so' and you'll just laugh and stare into your half's eyes for all eternity."  
"Sounds unrealistic."  
"Shut up Patrick. It could totally happen."  
"Yeah right kid. Just drop it, I don't feel like thinking too much about that stuff. At least not tonight."  
"Okay Pat. Sing to me?"  
"Yeah."

"Time is never time at all. And you can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth. And our lives are forever changed. We will never be the same. The more you change, the less you feel. Believe, believe in me, believe, believe. That life can change that you're not stuck in vain. We're not the same, We're different Tonight,Tonight"

I sing Tonight,tonight by the Smashing Pumpkins until I hear Frank's breath even out. "Goodnight Frankie." I whisper and I hang up. 

I lie awake. I try to go back to bed but I can't. The night's conversation had gotten to me too much. What if we do end up alone forever? There was an old woman at the end of the street that never found her half. Her name was Miss Silva. She really is very nice, but she's got dead eyes. I think it's because they never got to experience gazing at her half. I wonder if her half is out there, experiencing the same fate or if she was just never destined to have a half. I don't want to end up that way. I don't want to die alone and miserable in a run-down house in downtown Chicago with a million cats. I love cats, don't get me wrong. But so much of them and being old and-just NO. No thanks. I feel a tear trickle down my cheek that I wasn't aware that I created. I don't wanna be alone. 

Hope. Like Frank said. Think positive and hope. Okay, I could do that.

I wonder if my half will be a man or a woman. I prefer male, but your half is your damn half. I wonder what color eyes they'll have. Brown or green? Blue like mine? Will they be shorter than me or taller? It's not really hard to be taller than me. Will we be happy? Yes of course we will. When will we meet? I feel a pang of sadness as I answer my own question. Never.

I roll over in my bed. I don't know why but I wanna look outside my window. I really want to. What the fuck? But whatever, what bad is it?  
I look outside my window and look at the moon. Is my half looking at the same moon right now? Is my half even on this side of the world? Is my half even existing?

My heart starts beating very fast and I'm worried. What the fuck am I having a heart attack?! My eyes tear away from the moon almost like I wasn't controlling my own actions. There is a figure walking down the street opposite of me. Who is that? I need to know. Why do I need to know? I don't know I need to know!  
Before I can stop myself I yell, "Hey! Hey, come back!" Smooth right? I came off as a creeper! I don't ever even talk to strangers! What the fuck is going on?!  
The figure ignores me, most likely startled by my creepiness. "Please turn around!" I need to see their face! Who is that? Why am I so concerned? I'm arguing with myself and yelling at complete strangers. Great, I'm going crazy.

The figure starts to run away. "NO!" My body feels like it's pulling itself towards the stranger. I'm NOT about to hop out the window and chase somebody body! Not today! Or ever!  
The figure disappears from sight. My body buckles and I fall to the floor. I feel really weak. What the Fuck just happened?!?!

 

Pete's POV

I wake up late at night. I look to my left. Gerard is still asleep. What did I wake up from that didn't wake him up too? Gerard and I share a bedroom since there is only three rooms in this house. One for the parents, one for Mikey and Ray, and one for me and Gerard. I don't know why but I feel like walking. I can't even think to go back to bed. I just really need to walk. I'm startled but hey, the body wants what the body wants.

I throw on some shoes and a sweatshirt, still sporting my pj bottoms. I carefully open the front door and slip out into the night.

I look up at the moon. I wonder if my half is looking at the same moon.

I go on walking for a while, mostly just deliberating why I wanted to walk so damn much. Whatever, it's not abnormal for me to do things spontaneously. Especially since I have ADHD. 

I walk past Oak lane, and all of a sudden I stop. It's like I have no control over my body. I look at the house I've stopped in front of. It looks like all the other houses on the street but for some reason, I'm so curious as to what lies within those walls. I slap myself in the face. Why do I care. Just walk Pete walk. I walk further down the street, and I feel like my body is pulling me back towards the house. What the fuck is happening?

Then I hear someone behind me yell, "Hey! Hey, come back!" What the fuck? I'm about to get mugged. Or raped or something. I ignore the voice. Maybe their not even talking to me.  
"Please turn around!" Oh he's definitely talking to me. I start to run away from the voice, never once turning around. But my body feels like running towards the voice. What is going on with me? Does my body want me to die? As I round the corner, I hear "NO!" Why is this guy trying to get me to turn around?! I run away faster.

I suddenly feel weak when Oak street fades from view. I'm only strong enough to travel home by complete and utter fear. I collapse on my doorstep, exhausted. What is happening to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was not a filler. It explained the extreme factor of fate bringing people together! Next (and last) chapter soon! Comments are appreciated!! ^V^


	5. It was the Fourth of July (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! Thanks for sticking around through all of this shitty story! Means a lot! I'll be posting the second part later on!

Patrick's POV I wake up beside my windowsill, in a position that leaves a crank it my neck. I have bruises on my knees and my head is spinning. Coffee. That will help me get out of this confusing morning mood. I get downstairs and fish out my favorite adventure time mug. My mother had already set the coffee a while ago so it was steaming hot in the pot still. I pour in my coconut creamer (Fuck yes that stuff is the shiznit) and stir before sitting at the counter. Then I take a sip. Oh shit. THAT happened last night. That wasn't a dream....I yelled at a random guy to let me look at his face! Why did I do that? Another sip. Oh Yeah! That feeling. That feeling that dragged me towards that stranger. That feeling that made me lose control.... Bruises? Yet another sip. I collapsed after that didn't I? Why? Another sip. I don't know... I text Frank my story, getting the reply of, "Dude, man, that's creepy of you. So hey, new kids today!!!!" I facepalm. Pete's POV I wake up in my sweats and a sweatshirt. And it's really hot. I kick off my blankets. How did I get in...Shit. I try to rid my mind of it. I try hard, but it all comes back within a few minutes of avoiding it like the plague. Some weirdo wanted to rape me, and I was drawn to it. What the actual fuck? Last thing I checked, I didn't have a rape kink.... But this was a different kind of drawn. It was like my whole being was pulling me passionately towards him. Maybe I had an extreme rape kink.. No ew. Then what was that all about? And how did I end up in my bed? I'm pretty sure I collapsed outside on my front porch. Just then Mikey walks in with some steaming hot life juice (coffee) in his hands. I make grabby hands for it and he hands me the mug. I quickly chug down the coffee, the liquid burning my throat. "Mikey! What's happening to me?!" I scream. "I'm freaked dude." "Pete, calm down. Breathe." I inhale slowly and then exhale just as slow a few times. "Calmed down yet?" I nod. "Good. Now tell me what happened to you last night. I went to let the cat out and you were passed out on the porch. Had to drag your fat ass into your bed." I sigh and tell the events of last night to Mikey. His eyes widen. "Dude." "I know."  _"Dude." "I know."_   _  
_

"This is serious Pete. Oh god this is great!!"  
"Say what now?"  
"You've been in the premises of your half bro!"  
I freeze. My half?  
"My half??"  
"Yes, dude. Yes."  
No way. But that explains it all. The feeling. The weakness when we lost contact. The attraction... I'm not crazy, but Mikey might be.  
"Mikey, don't fuck with me."  
"I'm not fucking with you. That's what I felt before I turned the corner and saw Ray's face. Then our chests ignited and well....you know how it goes. It's a brilliant feeling! A little scary, I know. But that's how it's supposed to feel!"  
"Mikey..... I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure I'm destined to NOT have a half."  
"That's nonsense."  
"No, it's really not."  
"Pete," Mikey sighed. He took both of my hands in his. "This is it. You need to go back to that house after school and at least try. Your half is in this town! This whole move was a turn of destiny!! We were supposed to move here! Maybe Gerard's half will be in this same town. He's been telling me that he felt a little odd. Like something in his mind is telling him to go somewhere..."  
"Mikey, I'm scared."  
"Don't be, Pete. This is the best thing to ever happen-ever." He smiled at me reassuringly.  
"Oh god. Okay."  
Mikey squeals. Fucking squeals.  
"You gotta get dressed! Something hot!"  
"Oh god, yes." If you got dressed by Mikey, you turn into a God. Instantly. Holyness.  
"FUCK YEAH YOUR HALF PETEY!!!!!!!!"  
"I KNOW MIKES!!!!!!!!"  
We both squeal this time. I wasn't even aware that I could produce that noise.

Patrick's POV

I turn the corner to walk into school, and immediately make my way over to the old tree in the quad. I feel like I should be walking somewhere else and I try my best to ignore it. I don't need another creeper episode happening again. I sit in between Frank and Brendon.  
Frank is busy biting his fingernails determinedly.  
"Hey, Frank. What's up?" Frank doesn't budge or respond.  
"Frank?" I shake his shoulder a little. His eyes snap to look into mine, his hand flying from his mouth into his lap."Oh. hey Pat."  
"Frank, dude, what's happening with you? You're not hopping on me and making fun of me. I'm honestly worried."  
"Nothin' I just- ah- I don't know dude.....I've been having this feeling from the minute I walked into school to present that I'm supposed to be somewhere... else."  
My eyes widen and my heart skips a beat.  
"Frank. I had that same feeling last night!"  
"When you were being a complete creeper?"  
"Yes-I mean -no- I'm not a creeper! But yes, the feeling I got last night."  
"Dude....Do you think that means something?"  
"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." And then we sit and wait.

Pete's POV

I walk into the school looking- well great if you're me, and I make my way into the office with Mikey and Gerard. Mikey took his time with both me AND Gerard. I've got on some black skinnies, a red & black striped T-shirt, and fingerless black gloves, my hair straightened perfectly, eyeliner smudged under my eyes. 

Gerard has got on black sunglasses, a black leather jacket, a white v-neck, and dark blue skinnies, his hair falling to his shoulders in raven-black smoothness, eyeliner also smudged under his eyes. He looks way better than me honestly but I could be confident too if I look away. What if my half looks at Gerard and somehow falls for him over me, and then I'm alone? Oh god, stop thinking, Pete you'll be fine.

We get our schedules and we have a few classes together, me and Mikey being paired most often since Gerard is in a higher grade than us.  
We walk out of the office, and the feeling of last night hits me like a wave. "Dude, I'm getting the feeling, Gee." "Me too, dude." "Our halfs are here somewhere.." "In this school?" "I think so, dude." "Fuck."

"Well, just follow the feeling then guys." Mikey suggests. We start to agree when the first bell cuts us off. So much for that idea.....

Patrick's POV

First period is long and dull. What else can you expect from a History course other that complete and utter boringness? Not much, that's how much.

There's a new kid in the class named Mikey, and he has two brothers. Zeke and Jared I think he said..

He sits next to me in the back. I love the back seats. Ms. Hill never goes over there.  
"Hey." I greet, cause why not be friendly?  
"Hello. I'm Mikey."  
"Yeah, I heard. I'm Patrick."  
We shake hands. "Nice to meet you Patrick. So- how is this school? I've been getting kind of mixed reviews."  
"Kind of- well- sorry to say, but it sucks. Seriously, why did you decide to move here?"  
"Well, my parents moved for job opportunities. But I'm pretty sure, things will shape up to be pretty amazing. Fate brought my family here."  
I think, well OK he's crazy. "Yeah dude, i mean i guess..."  
"My family is starting to finally become happier here. I'll fill you in later maybe? It's kind of a long and personal story. You seem cool, but maybe later....at lunch maybe? Me and my brothers are sitting alone wherever, so maybe you'll sit with us?"  
"Uh- I mean- of course. You guys can like, totally sit next to me and my friends. We're under the old Oak tree in the quad. You can't miss it."  
"Sure, thanks."  
"No problem."  
Mikey and I talk for the rest of the period, unnoticed due to our excellent seats. We like a lot of the same music, and even live somewhat near each other. By the end of the period, we've exchanged numbers with promises of seeing one another later at lunch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wtf when did spencer quit the band?!?! Omg no imma throw myself down the stairs!!!


	6. It was the Fourth of July (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one guys. I decided no smut chapter but if you want one just comment for one and I'll write it. I know, sue me. Also, tell me if I should write a Gerard/Frank POV! Thank you for sticking around throughout this horrible story guys. I'll be working on another fic shortly. Love you guys! Also lets all make a promise to stay away from stairs. Anti-stairs club unite!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I will be taking prompts so feel free to suggest some!!! They will be appreciated!!!

Pete's POV

I get out of math class 4th period and it's time for lunch. My heart is going a mile a minute. What if I don't make any friends? What if everyone avoids me because I don't have a half? 

I forget all about my awkward soon attempt at making friends as my body starts to stutter and turn in a way that I know I didn't cause. My body leads me to a set of stairs (oh god stairs). I get to the steps that lead out into the hall and start skipping the steps three at a time. My body has got some kind of pull on me, pulling me to the lunch room.

So of course I follow my instincts.

I race down the hall that leads to the cafeteria, only slowing when I near the entrance. When I walk in I could feel people staring at me. I straighten my shirt and discreetly fix my hair. I wonder if people already KNOW that I haven't found my half. Is it that obvious? I look around and it looks like every one is undeniably paired. I'm walking down the hall all alone. They must know . Every gets to have their schedules changed to match their halves' schedule so they must at least suspect because I haven't got anyone new with me through all my classes. 

I scan the courtyard, looking for some familiar red hair (Gerard). I spot my target at the tree Mikey told us to meet at. Guess this Patrick guy is inviting us to sit with his clique. But now there is two heads of bright red hair. Gerard and some other guy who is tangled with this other guy, and oh so much people! My hands start to shake even worse. I HAVE to run towards this feeling. I HAVE to. So I run. I run as fast as my legs can take me in these stupid (but undeniably stylish) skinny jeans. Mikey greets me when I arrive. "Pete! Dude these guys are pretty awesome yo." "Ummmm that's cool" I say scanning the courtyard. "Mikey. It's happening. I'm really close to whoever this is now. I feel like I've drank ten gallons of coffee and then cleared all of Americas whole candy stores of their pixi sticks!!" "Ok calm down Pete. Wanna sit down and calm down for a second? You can-" "NO MIKES!!! I can't even think about doing anything right now other than searching every square inch of this school for my goddamn half!!" "Dude hold on. Look, I know this is a big deal, but you have to control yourself! Patrick and his friend Frank or whatever will be back with some snacks from the vending machines. Drink a damn soda or something and calm yourself!" I sighed heavily, trying to calm my breathing. "I-ok. Ok." And so we sat. My fingers wouldn't stop twitching and my leg kept bouncing hurriedly. I tried to stop people-watching and coming off as a total weirdo and in turn started staring determinedly at my bouncing foot. Mikey tries to spark up some conversation but every time he starts talking I shake my head hard. I can't be stirred from my concentration on my foot, or I'll probably jump on a table and scream a mating call or something as extreme as that. I hope that soda comes soon. Patrick's POV Mikey greets me at the tree at the very beginning of lunch. Frank is already there shaking his hand and introducing himself to Mikey and some guy with red hair equally bright as Josh's. "Hey Mikey." I greet shyly. "Hi Patrick. Hey, thanks for letting us sit with you guys. It's really nice of you." "No problem Mikey. Your pretty cool." Mikey blushes. "Thanks." Josh jogs up to me. "Hey Pat! Hey can you guys go get like- a bunch of snacks from the vending machine for me? I would go but Tyler just wants to sit for a while. He fell down a flight of stairs over the weekend and I've been having to carry him bridal style everywhere." "Sure dude anything. And haha you have to carry Tyler around bridal style? Why doesn't he have like crutches or a wheel chair or something?" "I won't let him. I like carrying him around all day. It's preparing me for our wedding day! Thanks again, here's the moola!" And he strides away, sliding coyly next to Tyler who automatically wraps his arms around Josh's waist. I sigh taking in the sadness of my loneliness. Well, I've got places to be. Snacks to buy. Lines to wait in. Yup that's my life. Frank takes the money and goes ahead to save a spot in line. Just when Frank jogs out of view, a red haired kid walks up to Mikey. At first I think maybe his kid is trying to give Mikey trouble. But then I've never seen this kid before. But as the kid comes into Mikey's view of vision he smiles (which he rarely ever does) and I realise that they must know each other. Come to think of it, they look kinda alike. "Hey bro. Gerard Patrick, Patrick Gerard." Oh so it wasn't Jared. I wonder what the other brothers name is. Probably not Zeke. Oh my attempt at human life. Sigh. " Hey Gerard." I greet cheerily and stick my hand out for him to shake. He hesitantly grabsy hand and shakes softly. "Hello." "Well, I'm off to get some snacks. Want something?" Gerard asks for some gummy bears and Mikey for two sodas for him and his brother Pete. So it wasn't Zeke. The name Pete sounds so -.......familiar. As I walk away to the line, I silently say the name under my breath and savor the easy way it rolls off my tongue. Pete. There's something there. I join Frank in the line and we are pretty far back.

Yay lines. When we are at about the halfway point in the line, I start getting that feeling again. The same feeling I got when I was not (was too) acting like a creeper to that guy in the street. It's like I have somewhere to be. But I don't know where. Frank starts fidgeting near me, hopping from foot to foot.  
"Frank." I say. He doesn't respond.  
"Frank!" Still nothing.  
"FRANK!!!!" His head snaps to look at me, his eyes wide. Everyone in line is giving me weird looks.  
"What Pat? Jesus gotta tell so damn loud?" He scream whispers to me.  
"Well I was trying to talk normally to you but you don't seem to hear me!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah man. What's up? Why are you all fidgety?"  
Frank looks down at his hands, which are unconsciencly picking at the bottom of his shirt. "I-I don't know man. I'm getting that same feeling from this morning. Like, I'm doing something wrong. I should be somewhere else doing something else."  
"Frank I feel that too. Do you think-"  
"No. Look Patrick, I've came to realise that what you said this morning is true. Maybe we are just destined for loneliness."  
"Frank no look. I'm sorry I said that, but I'm serious. What you said might be true."  
"You really think so?"  
"Yes."  
"Fuck."

Pete's POV 

This is it. I can feel it. My breathing intensifies. It's happening. It's HAPPENING!  
"Mikes! It's strong now! Oh my god! Where are they? They are so close I could feel them." Gerard looks at both of us. "I'm getting the same feeling. Oh my god what do I do? Holy shit." I could feel whoever this is's energy. Their walking. I can feel my legs move but when I look at them, they are completely still. Where are they going? Are they coming here? I'm pretty sure I look like a crazy person right now but I'm not sure if I care. "Calm down guys!Just wait. Whoever it is is coming soon! I texted mom and dad! They said to record!" " Oh fuck no Mikey don't record!!" Gerard and I groan. "Sorry mom's orders. I don't feel like being grounded for the rest of my life. Say cheese." He says pulling out his phone and taking a picture of us unexpectedly. " I hate you." I say. Gerard just buries his head in his hands. "Love you too bro."

My heart is beating a million times a minute. They are close. Very close.

Suddenly my head snaps to the side, towards the entrance hall. Holy fuck.

I stand up quickly. I am aware of Gerard standing up beside me. Mikey presse record. "This is it folks. Gerard and Pete are meeting their halves now."  
Two figures appear from the hallway. My eyes snap to the one with blond hair. He's gorgeous. He's mine. The boy looks up at me. Our eyes lock. And then we just start running towards each other. Gerard is running beside me, meeting with the boy next to my love. 

When we meet, we embrace instantly. "Holy fuck! Who are you what's your name?! Do you realise what's happening right now? Oh my god your perfect." He breaks from me and looks me in my eyes. His eyes are a dreamy ocean blue. I get lost in them instantly. I follow his gaze down between us and I feel my eyes widen. Our chests are illuminating a bright white light. We look at each other at the same time. We start to sob and laugh at the same time. This is him. My half. He's perfect. " I'm Patrick." He sniffles. "Pete." I say. " Pete." He repeats, making my simple name sound like an exotic phrase. His voice is smooth and perfect. "Yes. Oh my god are you even real? Is this really happening ?"  
"I-I'm not sure. But I think it is." "Good." I simply say. And then I grab the back of his head and push my lips against his. He responds instantly. I feel his soft hands cup the sides of my face. I thread my fingers through his silky bleach blonde hair. His mouth opens against mine and I instantly start exploring his mouth with my tongue. 

I hear a chorus of applause ring around is. Everyone saw it. I'm actually glad they did. 

We break apart. "I love your hat." I say stupidly, dazed.  
"I love your face." He says. My heart melts at the same time that it does a backflip. Our chests are still glowing bright, illuminating his beautiful face. 

"Your mine now, Patrick. Are you okay with that?"  
"Fuck yeah." He answers hurriedly pulling my collar down to lower my face to his and kisses me again. I look over at Gerard and the boy. "That's weird. Our best friends were destined for each other." He says. " his name is Frank." "That's Gerard." His hair is.... Interesting." "Yeah he's always fucking with it."  
Frank and Gerard are damn near dry humping each other over there, their chests glowing a bright red. They are perfect for each other. They both look all pinky and gay as shit.  
Patrick turns my head to face him.  
"Let's follow their example, shall we?"  
"Holy shit yes." And then we are shoving our tongues down each other's throats. He's grabbing my hips and stirring them with his. I don't even care that the whole student body is surrounding us and watching. Mikey comes up behind me." Dude get a room you horny fuckers. I can't believe Patrick is your half, damn."

I look down at Patrick, who is looking into my eyes, ocean blues into whisky browns. 

"I think I love you."  
" I know I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think of this story? Let me know if I should just a stop writing altogether I'll take the majority vote lol! I know this kinda (hella) sucked but oh well. First chaptered fic, lots of mistakes. See ya later guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment people!!!! Should I continue? Not at all? Should I throw myself down a flight of stairs? Let me know!!


End file.
